


通往金蝶游乐场4-托尼和齐尔

by Naien59



Series: 通往金蝶游乐场 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 无准确奥拉族描写, 私设光战
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naien59/pseuds/Naien59
Summary: 是伪生贺（拖到了齐尔太太生日前一天才写好）没有种族的准确描写（忘了什么的谁也不会知道的——短小篇





	通往金蝶游乐场4-托尼和齐尔

“喂——托尼！齐尔又搞事啦——”听到家门口传来这么一句话的龙男直接把自己脑袋磕上了桌子。他紧紧地握着酒杯，抬起头盯，或者说瞪着坐在自己面前的人男。齐尔有些尴尬，他讨好地朝托尼笑了笑。  
托尼用手指摩擦了两下杯口，然后无奈地放下，站起来朝着门口走去。齐尔倚在门上看着他的身影渐渐消失在灯光昏暗的沙都住宅区深处，叹了口气回过神拿起托尼刚刚喝酒的酒杯转了半圈，盯着微微有一点唇印的杯口沉思。刚刚他借着冬天太冷的说法硬是给托尼涂上了唇膏，现在却印了一点痕迹在杯子上。  
虽然本来就是想这么做的，但是事到临头，却有点不好意思。齐尔定了定神，贴着托尼的唇印喝了酒。  
“唔…”齐尔放下杯子甩了甩头，不知道是不是托尼的酒的原因，他觉得头有些晕，意识模糊。  
不会啊，我的酒量，没有这么差吧… 这么想着，齐尔就失去了意识。 

等齐尔再次醒来的时候，他感觉到他被蒙住了眼睛趴在床上，双手被绳子绑在头顶，大概是紧箍在床头的栏杆上。他能感受到从下身塞进体内的异物，还有紧紧束缚着自己的绳子。  
“这是什么情况？”齐尔有些懵，在托尼的家里晕倒却变成了这个样子不知道在哪里醒过来，他尝试着低声询问，“托尼？是你吗托尼？”代替回答的却是后穴里突然运动起来的按摩棒。  
这根按摩棒又粗又长，外边凹凸不平似乎有着奇怪凸起，在它运动起来的时候，齐尔感受的十分明显。仿佛每一个凸起都在刺激着他的感官。很快，齐尔就起了反应，他翘着屁股微微扭着腰，下身磨擦着床单，同时也带动震动棒更加刺激他的身体。  
“嗯…”齐尔已经完全沉浸在他的欲望幻想里，就像他平常在自己的床上想的那样，将按摩棒幻想成是在干他的托尼。而他这时，甚至不管说不定就站在他身边的、不知道是谁的人。  
“啊...那里...托尼...不行，不行了呜...要...噫！！”正当齐尔就要这样在幻想中射出来的时候，一只大手抚上了他圆润白皙的屁股。被陌生人的手触碰的感觉让齐尔一瞬间理智回笼，但是射精却控制不住，他的性器喷出几道白浊，然后软了下来。  
齐尔带着哭腔，有些惊恐地试图睁大眼睛，但是眼罩让他除了一个模糊人形什么都看不清。 

刚刚抚摸齐尔屁股的那只手转而摸了摸他的头，解下他的眼罩∶“抱歉，吓着你了？”  
齐尔一下子就认出了眼前是托尼，微微颤抖着不知道该是高兴还是尴尬。喜欢托尼已经很久了，但是这样暴露出来，让齐尔有些不知道怎么面对托尼。  
他张了张嘴，不知道该说些什么，只能无助的唤一声托尼的名字。  
托尼摸了摸齐尔的脑袋，然后转身走到床尾处走入了齐尔的视觉死角。自然，看不到托尼在哪的齐尔有些紧张。  
“托尼，托尼别走呀...噫！”在他装可怜撒娇的时候，他的屁股上被人拍了一巴掌。  
托尼看着眼前被自己拍出一个浅红色巴掌印的白嫩屁股有些兴奋，伸手抽出了被绳子固定住的震动棒。  
“别再发出那些引诱我的声音了，齐尔。”托尼拉开了自己裤子的拉链，然后另一只手将震动棒伸到齐尔眼前，“这个可是我专门找帝国那边搞得，如果不是因为西德有认识的人，还真不好搞啊。但是，帝国这种奇奇怪怪的东西果然很多。”  
齐尔撇过眼不去看这个刚刚还让自己高潮了的东西，托尼无所谓地把它丢到一边，随后拿起旁边桌面上的润滑液倒了一些在自己的肉棒上，手握住上下撸动抹匀。然后抵住齐尔的臀缝摩擦了几下，在齐尔忍受不住诱惑再次开始低声喘息的时候，插入了他的后穴。  
“托尼…哈…托尼的进来了…”刚刚还插着按摩棒的后穴并没有插入的不适，甚至擦过前列腺的快感让齐尔再次硬了起来。  
托尼俯视着自己身下微微颤抖并喘息着的齐尔，不知道是因为齐尔的反应，还是下身插在温暖通道里的本能，他觉得有点兴奋起来了。想要狠狠地干眼前这个让自己产生了奇怪想法的人，就像自己梦里的那样。让身下的这个人，让齐尔因为自己的肉棒颤抖、兴奋、高潮，甚至让他离不开自己的肉棒，索求自己。  
齐尔感觉到了托尼动作的停止，被挑起性欲的身体有些不满，下意识地扭动着腰、催促着托尼。托尼从自己的思维中回过神来，却又发现这个场景和梦里那么相似。齐尔锻炼良好、性感的背脊就在他的眼前，加上或许是因为害羞、或者兴奋的原因，皮肤蒙上了一层粉红。  
“齐尔…”托尼低声喊了他一声，他的手从齐尔的后颈一路轻抚到他们的交合处，然后俯下身去亲吻齐尔因为听到喊声转过来的脸颊。然后在齐尔还有些懵的时候起身，双手扣住了齐尔的腰抽插。  
齐尔很快陷入了情欲，他被束缚在床头的双手只能抓着床单试图稳住自己被托尼顶撞的身体：“托…托尼…慢一点…稍微，慢…啊…”  
托尼没有理会齐尔的话，只是自顾自用自己喜欢的速度抽插着。然后不出他所料，齐尔很快就适应了这种节奏，甚至开始享受。  
“嗯…托尼～嗯…啊…好棒…啊～”齐尔逐渐开始顺着托尼的速度扭动着自己的腰，迎合着托尼的动作，甚至无师自通的学会加紧了自己的屁股。托尼忍不住闷哼出声，然后他一只手托着齐尔的腰另一只手握住了齐尔的性器上下撸动。  
被前后进攻的齐尔只能在托尼的怀里扭动，不知道是想要挣扎还是在享受。然后终于在一身尖叫中绷紧了自己的身体射了出来。托尼被齐尔的反应带动着，在齐尔紧致的后穴中再次抽插了两下，然后在射出来之前拔了出来。  
看到溅射在齐尔背上的精液和软瘫在自己怀里的齐尔，托尼感到了满足以及对方终于属于自己的实感。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 喜欢的话请留下一个kudo或者给我一个评论吧～比心❤️


End file.
